The Intelligence Of the Imperials
by SnowyEmu
Summary: When a, supposed dead, Imperial Agent, appears to have come back from the dead with no memory of every dying, He causes trouble he didn't mean to. But was the only Imperial to come back from the darkness...
1. Awake

Kass City Ruins, Droumund Kass

Beginning of the Clone wars

~ Ruins Of Imperial Intelligence~

Uknown P.O.V

The figure shook suddenly, as lightning struck the collasped building. a small flash of fire entered the figures vision before being put out by the rain. He stood up slowly, groaning with stiff joints and muscles. His rifle lay on the ground next to a skeleton with a Watchers rank suit on it. His was confused, the last thing he remember was...

Nothing. All he could remember was going back to base, here, to report a succesful mission. What had happened to the growing empire?

~Old Kass Spaceport~

The Figure looked at the sealed doors that kept him out of the spaceport, which held captive a ship he wanted. After going through what remained of Imperial Intelligence's Data base, he had found a record of his ship. He was hoping that someone survived other than him. Suddenly, the doors opened as the last lock buzzed open. He walked into the spaceport with a renewed sense of determination to escape the plant he once called home.

~Agent Hanger~

The ship towered over its master as the figure ran towards the ship. A body of an old friend layed at the entrance.

"Oh Kaliyo, I knew it would be you defending the ship," He said his voice hoarse from how every long he hadn't used it. He sighed as he walked up the ship see all but one of his companions dead.

"Ah, Master i see you have come back to shed some blood," HK-51 said with ernst, as his body swayed the vision of the ship faded to black as a cold knob hit my head...


	2. Escape

Republic Medical Ship, Droumund Kass Orbit

Unkown P.O.V

As the droid worked on the agent, the Jedi Master watched him with a critical eye from near-by. After discovering this lost planet, the republic had sent out a small fleet to research the planet. He looked up as a gentle groan was emmited by the male laying across the bed.

"Droid, I believe I heard them say they needed you," The Jedi said, waving her hand across the droids face. The droids optics 'blinked' as he walked over to the busy bodies moving across the medical bay.

"Wh-where are am I," The male said, looking around trying to get his bearings. He looked over at her eyeing her lightsaber.

"The real question is, how you got through our scans,"She said looking at the male. His faced moved into a scowel, as he thought back to the hours before his fainting.

"I-I was already on the planet," He said as he struggled to get up. She pulled him back down, as she did, the agent surged forward, gripping the lightsaber with both hands. His legs reared upward as he kicked her in the jaw.

"HEY, what are yo-," She tried to say before her jaw became dislocated, as she slowly fell out of the world of the living, she saw a werid symbol located on the bottom of his shirt, a small Imperail emblem.

~Hanger Controll Room~

The agent hurriedly moved through the lists searching for his ship.

"Got it," He said runnung out of the room as the alarms suddenly sounded...


	3. Headaches

Tomb of Tulak Hord, Korriban

Unknown P.O.V

The figure stirred as the world around him stirred to life. Unlike the lonely Agent, The Inquisitor had all of his companions with him, or at least were alive.

"Master wake up," Ashara whispered to him, shaking him slightly. He stirred, putting a hand to his head to try and decrease the pounding. He sighed as he stretched the stiffness away.

"We must get off the planet, " Zash said, as she said this she pointed to the doorway.

"The others are trying to get our bearings, allthough I wish to know what happened to the galaxy in our absence," She said to the sith, Khem Val suddenly spoke from the same mouth as Zash,

"Master, I think it is a bad-," He was cut off as he shook his head.

"Its so hard to have controll, let's go," Zash said as they began to walk out of the tomb.

~Old Loanding Pad~

"Oh, look who we have," Talos said as he gestured to the arriving three.

"The ship is ready for take off, even in its fragile condition," Andronikis said as they all walked up into the old Fury-class fighter ship...


	4. Meetings

Agent Ship, Droumund Kass Orbit

Unknown P.O.V

The Agent flew past another ship, lasers flying past. He hated this, being more suited to stealthy escapes. He barrel-rolled out of the way of another fighter, shooting it quickly.

_BOOM_

The fighter went up it flames as the laserws hit there mark. The Console beeped as it showed a roll of status updates and repairs needed. Suddenly, a republic ship appeared in front of his ship. He pulled up, the ship following suit. He scrapped against the outer hull of the ship as the hyperspace outlook came up showing readiness. He pulled the lever activating the hyperspace drive, heading anywhere, but here. There was flash of blue as the Ageents ship escaped.

~Korriban Oribit~

The Fury guided slowly out of orbit, as they began there leave of the planet. Suddenly, a Imperial Agent ship came out of no-where, lights flickering. A message poped up on the holo, as the ship tried to make contact.

"Speak," The Inquisitor said looking towards Zash as the image poped up.

"My lord, i was just attacked by a fleet around Droumund Kass," The Agent said, panting slightly. The lord raised his eye brow, he doubted that the republic had broken through the Imperial line, especially Dromund Kass.

"When I woke up, I was in the ruins of the citadel," He said, sending a picture through. The lord thoughtful sighed,he needed to know about this.

"We must go to Droumund Kass," He said before the Agent swore.

"My ship is in need of desperate repair, It would not survive another attack," The Agent said voiceing his concerns, he sent them a list of repairs needed. the lord stood amazed, the damage done to the ship was great.

"Set course for Nar Shadda," He said to both ships, moving quickly as the pounding in his head became louder...


End file.
